militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
204th Airlift Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= Air National Guard |type= Squadron |role= Airlift |size= |command_structure= Hawaii Air National Guard |garrison= Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam, Honolulu, Hawaii |nickname= Na Manu Ikaika |mascot= Hawaiian owl |equipment= "HH" |equipment_label= Tail Code |battles= |decorations= |disbanded= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=204th Airlift Squadron emblem }} The 204th Airlift Squadron (204 AS) is a unit of the Hawaii Air National Guard 154th Wing stationed at Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam, Honolulu, Hawaii. The 204th is equipped with the C-17 Globemaster III. Overview The 204th Airlift Squadron is a unit of the 154th Wing. The unit is a classic associate unit with the 535th Airlift Squadron at Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam. It flies the C-17 Globemaster III, the newest, most flexible cargo aircraft to enter the airlift force. The C-17 is capable of rapid strategic delivery of troops and all types of cargo to main operating bases or directly to forward bases in the deployment area. The aircraft can perform tactical airlift and airdrop missions and can also transport litters and ambulatory patients during aeromedical evacuations when required. History Established in 1994 to provide the Hawaii Air National Guard a theater airlift capability and to support joint exercises in Hawaii with Army and Marine Corps units. The squadron supports operational training, provides paratroop and tactical air drop capability, and deliver relief supplies following natural disasters. Since its establishment, squadron C-130 crews have made airdrops over India, shuttled military crews involved in the search for missing in action servicemen in New Zealand and Cambodia, and have even transported to Oahu 30 to 40 people arrested on neighbor island drugs raids. In April 1999, the 204th Airlift Squadron was awarded the Air Force's Outstanding Unit Award for the period of 14 July 1996 to 13 July 1998. While providing airlift support during the exercise Balitakan 2000, in February 2000, the 204th Airlift Squadron, HIANG, delivered books and school supplies to Virgen Delos Remedios Elementary School, Angeles City, Philippines, while here supporting Balikatan 2000. After more than a decade the C-130s were the Hawaii National Guard's workhorse—the main means of moving supplies, soldiers, airmen, and even prisoners between the islands. In 2008, the unit was upgraded to the Air Force's latest jet cargo plane, the C-17 Globemaster III. The eight C-17s are part of a 190-member unit manned by active Air Force personnel from the 535th Airlift Squadron and the Hawaii Air Guard's 204th Airlift Squadron. When established in 2008, it was the first active joint Air Force and Air National Guard unit outside of the mainland. Lineage * Established as 204th Airlift Squadron and allotted to Hawaii ANG in 1994 : Received federal recognition and activated on 1 August 1994 Assignments * 154th Operations Group, 1 August 1994 – Present Stations * Hickam Air Force Base, 1 August 1994 : Re-designated: Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam, 1 January 2010-Present Aircraft * C-130A Hercules, 1994-1999 * C-130H2 Hercules, 1999-2006 * C-17 Globemaster III, 2006–Present References * Rogers, B. (2006). United States Air Force Unit Designations Since 1978. ISBN 1-85780-197-0 * Labors of Hercules draw to a close * 154th Wing units webpage * 204th Airlift Squadron @ Globalsecurity.org External links Category:Military units and formations of the United States Air National Guard Category:Military units and formations in Hawaii Airlift 0204